


Permanent

by DanieXJ



Series: Sunnydale [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, ER
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-07-31
Updated: 2002-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-14 06:05:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanieXJ/pseuds/DanieXJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More zaniness and a wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure you don't mind?"

Olivia chuckled, "Rupert, if I minded I wouldn't be going. My parents need to get out of New England once in a while anyway."

Giles put his hand over hers on the arm rest in between them. "And the other thing?"

Olivia took a deep breath, "I'm thinking about it Ruppie. We'll talk more after we're man and wife."

"Husband and wife."

Olivia smirked, "How progressive of you..."

Giles took off his glasses and started cleaning them, "I'm not sure how Buffy and the rest of the... Scoobies... will react."

Olivia patted Giles on the hand, "I wouldn't worry Rupert, they love you."

"They don't really know me."

Olivia raised an eyebrow, "I bet they would surprise you Ruppie."

Giles replaced his glasses, "Maybe you're correct."

Olivia shook her head, "Of course I'm correct."

Giles smiled slowly and stared at Olivia. "I love you my Olivia."

Olivia leaned over and kissed Giles, "I love you too my romantic Rupert."

From a seat behind them came a voice, "Please get a room, or at least use the friggin' bathroom."

oOOOOo

Dawn practically hung off of Tara's arm, which was quite a feat considering their same relative height. "C'mon, please?"

Tara shook her head and placed one of her hands on Dawn's hand. "I wish I could go Dawn, but Willow and I were going to g-go out..."

"...so that you can talk and 'find' each other again. I understand...really..."

"What is it you want Tara to go to?" Willow spoke from the doorway to the living room.

Dawn slumped down onto the couch, "Nothing, doesn't matter.

Willow frowned, "Well, now I know it is important."

Dawn pouted, but Tara answered, "The Science Fair finals that she got chosen for during the year."

Willow sat down next to Dawn, "Well, why didn't you say so. We should go. Why isn't Buffy going?"

Dawn blinked, "Willow, it's Science..."

Willow blinked in response, "Dawnie, it's you."

"Um...hello?"

Willow looked sheepishly over at Tara, "Oh right, um of course, we'll only go if Tara doesn't mind giving me a rain check on our date-ish thing."

Willow flashed a smile at Tara and Tara rolled her eyes, "O-of course I want to go Will. I g-guess we're going to see Dawn... um, what did you do?"

Dawn smiled innocently, "Whether mouthwash or toothpaste works better on plaque."

Tara and Willow looked at each other and winced. Tara spoke, "This s-should be l-lots of fun..."

Willow jumped up from the sofa, dragging Dawn up with her. "So much, tons and barrels even..."

oOOOOo

Kerry dropped the last chart on it's place on the admit desk and barely restrained herself from sitting down. She spotted blonde hair and spoke over her shoulder, "I'm done Thomas."

A definitely female and familiar voice spoke, "Never been called that before, and I've been called a lot of things."

Kerry slowly turned around and gaped before she got back control of her jaw. "Randi?"

Randi shrugged, "I'd give you a hug, but I like my ass without your crutch up it and only one hole."

Kerry grabbed Randi by the shoulders and gave her a quick hug. Kim arrived next to Kerry, "Hey Randi, long time no see."

Randi inclined her head, "You work here Dr Legs...aspi?"

Kim nodded and Kerry spoke, "What are you doing here?"

Randi shrugged, "Mostly working. Hey, just think, I'm not Romano."

Both Kim and Kerry looked around and took deep breaths when Robert didn't appear. Kerry asked again, "No...really..."

Randi shrugged again, "Chicago got boring. I've known Thomas for a while. He needed a 'Roommate' so, I was like, what the hell, County isn't any fun anymore. Carter is like Mark without the baldness or slight skill with a basketball. Luka is teetering scarily on the anger edge. Susan is doing quite well actually," Randi glanced at Kerry, "Not as good as you, but hey, who can." Kim snorted with laughter and Kerry gave her an elbow in the ribs for her trouble. Randi just rolled her eyes at the interaction between the two women. "Anyway, Corday is doing okay, and Ella is the most precious toddler I've ever seen."

Kim patted Kerry on the back, "Are you sorry you asked?"

Kerry poked Kim in the stomach again and laughed, "No. anyway, Randi, I'm done for the day."

Randi smirked, "I know."

Kim laughed and Kerry just shook her head.

oOOOOo

Riley paced back and forth in his new office. There was a knock at the door. "Come in." The First Lieutenant came inside and came to attention, "At ease Doc. Is everything ready?"

The Lieutenant nodded, "Yes Major, everything is."


	2. Chapter 2

Willow stood in front of a display and tilted her head to one side, bumping into Tara's shoulder. Willow chuckled a little nervously, "I don't want to know what this experiment was testing."

Tara nodded and Willow took a small breath before she continued talking. "When were we supposed to meet Dawn?"

Tara gripped Willow's left arm and gently turned it so she could see Willow's watch. "We have time." Tara dropped Willow's hand, "I-I have to say I w-was surprised that you wanted to...with Dawn instead of..."

Willow frowned, "Why? Oh right, trying to destroy the world is coming back to bite me in the butt huh? Yeah, I guess I deserve that. It's just..." Willow shook her head and stopped speaking.

Tara looked around the hall they were in and spotted a window seat. She maneuvered Willow over towards it and they both sat down. "I j-just meant..." Tara took a deep breath. "We haven't really talked in a long time. And...things...us...we..."

Willow leaned against Tara, "Yeah, but Dawn seemed to be really into the fair." Willow looked down, "And I know what it is like for par...for people to not care."

Tara wrapped her arms around Willow, "I know what you mean Will. Is that what sent you over the edge...when I...when..." Tara took a deep breath, "When I died?"

Willow swallowed, "Yeah, mostly, I mean, there was your death in there too, and so soon after I had found you again. I think that I have finally realized that this Evil thing is never going to go away."

Tara smiled and kissed Willow, "But n-now we'll both be here on earth to make sure that you're all s-stable and not crazy DMW."

"DMW? Is that like DMV?"

Tara laughed, "Dark Magick Willow. But right now you're SlaAW."

Willow squinted at Tara, "I'm Coleslaw?"

"Strong Like an Amazon Willow."

Willow encircled Tara's neck with her arms and pulled Tara in for a long kiss. An ewww came from in front of them. Then a grunt. Kim spoke, "You have really sharp elbows Ker."

Tara and Willow looked up at Kerry, Kim, and Dawn looking at them.

Kerry spoke, "Dawn didn't think you'd make it Tara."

Willow smiled, "Small change of plans. What nerd can resist a science fair?"

Kerry smirked, "My thoughts exactly, hey, why don't we go see Dawn's project one more time and then take it down."

Willow pecked Tara on the cheek and got up, "I'm game, lead the way."

They walked off and Kim looked out the window. "Nice night to be under the stars...why aren't you and Willow eating under the stars?"

Tara raised an eyebrow, "Because we're not."

"Was this your idea?"

"A-are you my psychiatrist? Just for the r-record, no, it was Willow's idea. Look Kim just... I-I know you m-mean well. But we've gotten through worse. I know we still have to talk about things...just..."

Kim held her hands up, "Message received and understood."

oOOOOo

Buffy frowned as she looked at the newly made grave. She had seen many of them in her short lifetime. But this time, instead of a Vampire coming out of it, there was a pile of dust next to it. She closed her eyes for a moment and picked some of it up. "So, the question is, who dusted the Vamp before I got here."

Buffy stood back up and brushed her hands off. It had been awhile since there was a mystery that didn't involve the end of the world in Sunnydale. She continued to stroll through the cemetery, keeping an ear out for both the person who killed the Vamp, more Vamps, and Spike.

It was the mystery person who was the one who stepped out into the sparse light. "Ma'am, you really shouldn't be walking around these parts at this hour. If you would like I could escort you home."

Buffy restrained herself, "I think I can take care of myself...Captain Seymour is it?" The obviously military man nodded. "Captain, I thank you for the offer, but I haven't seen anything of ill repute yet tonight."

Captain Seymour inclined his head, "Still, I would feel better if I were to escort you home ma'am."

He started to speak more, but over his radio came a voice, "Seymour, they need back-up in Sector Four, Marlette will meet you there."

Seymour frowned, but responded, "I'm on my way." He spoke to Buffy, "If you stay right here, I will personally escort you home in mere moments."

Buffy reached deep within her to summon an innocent look, "Of course Sergeant. I won't move an inch." Seymour nodded and moved off at a brisk walk. "Yeah, that's likely. So...the military is back in Sunnydale..." Buffy took a deep breath, "Well, at least my work load gets smaller for a couple of months." Buffy shook her head. "Well, off to slay some Vampires, the wretched Vampires of Sunnydale."

oOOOOo

Giles looked around the Sunnydale airport. He finally spotted a shock of red hair. He took a deep breath and took Olivia's arm. He walked over to Willow. She smiled, "Giles, Long time no see."

"Indeed. How has Sunnydale been?" Willow started to answer but Giles continued speaking, "I'm here to get married to Olivia... we're engaged."

Willow's jaw hung open, "Oh..."

Olivia smiled and patted Giles on the arm, "Very subtle Rupert. Let the woman adjust a little."

Willow blinked, and slowly smirked, "Can I be there when you tell Buffy and Xander?"

Olivia laughed, "He might need assistance resuscitating them."

Willow laughed shortly, "You're nice when I have my voice and am not being confused by my rampaging sexuality."

"I'll take that as a compliment Willow."

Willow nodded and started walking towards the door to the sweltering heat of California in the summer.

oOOOOo

Riley looked over a map and shook his head, "Why the hell did they put me on this job?"

"Because she's an unknown sir." Riley shook his head. "Because they know you won't actually succeed in catching her because of her friends. And when you fail they'll have reason to pretend you don't exist anymore?"

Riley grunted as he picked up a picture, "You're getting closer Doc. You should be a psychiatrist. Talking about psychiatrists. There is a woman one hanging out on occasion with the... Scoobies... she and a red head seem to be romantically linked. They're supposedly from Chicago. You recognize them?"

Riley handed the pictures to the First Lieutenant who frowned, "I have no idea who the blonde is, but the red head is Dr. Kerry Weaver."

Riley took back the pictures. "Well, the blonde is some sort of Adjunct Psychology Professor at the University, and Chief... if you could call it that... of Psych at Sunnydale Memorial. The red head is Chief of the Emergency Department. Why would they hang out with a bunch of kids?"

When Riley didn't get an answer he shook his head, "Thanks anyway Lieutenant. When you've finished with the Kluge Demon let me know."

"Aye sir."

Riley kept mumbling to himself, "How do you two fit in here..."


	3. Chapter 3

Dawn yawned as she sat down at the island, "Morning."

Three mornings of various wakefulness came from around the kitchen. Tara put a plate of waffles in front of Dawn, who looked confused, "Waffles?"

Willow smiled, "Try 'em, they're like lesbian pancakes. Cause they have holes in them and you put syrup o..." Tara stuck a waffle in Willow's mouth. "thnmph thmpent..."

Dawn laughed and Buffy looked up, "Oh hey Dawn. How'd that extra credit school thing go? Freaky to be in the school during summer vacay huh?"

Dawn shrugged, "Not really, and it went okay."

Tara spoke up from the waffle iron, "She came in third."

Buffy patted Dawn on the back, "Hey, that's great, you'll tell me all about it tonight right?" Dawn nodded, "Well, I'm gonna go chill in the living room for a second, then head off."

Buffy was half way to the living room before Willow spoke, "Hades Balls... Buffy, wait..."

Tara blinked and shook her head, "Need to wean her off the Xena Fan fiction."

Buffy's mouth was hanging down near the core of the earth when Willow skidded to a halt behind Buffy, "...Giles is in there."

"I believe you forgot to add, with a woman."

Willow stumbled, "I... uh... yes... Olivia, meet Buffy. Buffy. Olivia. I should... I'm going to..." Willow backed up slowly, "Bye."

Willow sagged down on the stool next to Dawn. "Don't know how Giles arriving could have slipped my mind."

Tara gave Willow a kiss and put a plate of waffles in front of her, "I do." Willow blushed deep red and Dawn just rolled her eyes.

oOOOOo

Kim frowned at what she was reading on her clipboard and slammed into someone. The other person crumbled to the ground. Kim winced and looked down. "Sorry... Abby?"

Abby also winced and took Kim's hand. Kim helped Abby stand. "Do you always turn without signaling?"

Kim raised an eyebrow, "When I'm walking... yes. What are you doing here Abs?"

Abby looked down, "My mother... she..." Abby squeezed the bridge of her nose. "She died..." Kim put a hand on Abby's shoulder, but stopped herself from pulling Abby into a hug. Abby continued, "I know you're thinking suicide. But she...it was an accident...at the hospital that she worked at on occasion." Abby swallowed, "Anyway...I'm doing okay...really. Just that you...she was..."

Kim made a shushing noise, "Hey, hey. Are you taking classes here at the university?"

Abby composed herself, "Uh...yeah. Masters in Psychiatric Nursing."

Kim placed her hand over her heart, "Moi influence?"

Abby snorted, "Don't flatter yourself Legs." Abby looked at her watch. "I have to get to work."

Kim smirked, "Say hi to Kerry for me."

Abby narrowed her eyes, "How'd you know I'm taking shifts at Sunnydale Memorial?"

Kim's smirk got wider, "I have many skills."

oOOOOo

Xander sat with his elbows resting on his knees. "That soon. Are you sure Giles, this all seems so fast."

Anya rolled her eyes, "Are you all blind? They've been going together for at least two years."

Buffy and Xander stared at Anya, "What?"

Tara chimed in, "You guys r-really didn't know?"

Buffy and Xander looked somewhere between worried and abashed, "So... um... do you need any... help?"

Olivia smiled, "Nope, it is all under control." Olivia swallowed, "I hope... A week from today Rupert will be an American gent."

Willow's head snapped up, "What?"

Tara put a calming hand on Willow's shoulder, "Olivia is an American by birth. One parent was British, the other American right?" Olivia nodded.

Willow's mouth went into an 'O' shape, "Um...so, would that make you less uptight?"

Olivia laughed, "Sure..."

Buffy pointed at the door out of the house, "I think...slaying...duty...chosen one." Buffy was up and out the door with a "Bye".

Xander also got up and wandered into the kitchen with Anya behind him. Dawn lounged very teenaged like in her chair. "Hard thing to take after work huh?"

Giles looked at Dawn intently, "Are you going to be all right Dawn?"

Dawn shrugged, "Sure. No green dresses though."

Willow and Tara groaned. Giles and Olivia looked confused. Tara shook her head, "You had to be there Mr. Giles."

Giles blinked, "Ah yes...and you two?"

Willow shook her head, "I'm fine with it."

Tara nodded her agreement, "Buffy is still recovering from her relation-ship with Spike g-going to hell. Anya and Xander are s-still walking the tight rope back to happiness. But we're doing okay because we k-know where our relationship stands."

"So, your relationship is not... I'm loathe to use this phrase... on the rocks?"

Willow laughed and abruptly got quiet when she realized she was the only one laughing. "No... well... our brains think we're on the rocks, but our hearts know better."

Dawn pseudo hit her head with her hand, "That has to be the single most sappy thing you've ever said." Dawn flung herself at Willow and Tara, "God I love you guys."

Giles put a hand around Olivia's shoulders, "Welcome to the Scooby Tribe." Olivia laughed.

oOOOOo

Buffy walked along the new graves and mumbled. She heard footsteps behind her and spun, "Spike, just what I need. What the fuck do you want?"

Spike smirked, "Such bad words little lass. The stress of your attraction to the evil me getting to you?"

Buffy snorted, "Yeah, right. Oh wait, I never liked you."

"The way you fuck you wouldn't know it."

Buffy moved forward, bringing up Mr. Pointy. Spike backed up. "What, you don't want to kill me anymore, Initiative re-install your little playmate again?"

Spike put his hands up, "All in time beautiful. You should come back to the crypt, see Buffy II."

Buffy put her hands on her hips, "Let me guess, it's a Venus Flytrap?"

Spike furrowed his bumps, "How'd you know? We could... go back and... exercise..."

"How original. Either die here, or go away, I'm not in the mood for the games tonight."

Spike backed up, "Have no doubt Slayer. I will kill you."

Spike faded into the shadows and Buffy shook her head, "Come out little newbie vamps, I'm in a toying mood."

As Buffy moved away a form in black military fatigues stepped out from behind a tree. "So, that's Buffy. Hmm..." He tilted his head to one side, and shook it after a second. He keyed his walkie talkie, "17 is in residence at his crypt."

"We'll be there to pick him up in five. Base out."


	4. Chapter 4

Riley walked into the ER of Sunnydale Memorial and looked around. He approached Randi at the admit desk. "I need to speak to Lt. Gallant."

Randi raised an eyebrow, "Mikey? He's in with a patient and Dr. Weaver."

Riley straightened up, "I need to speak to him."

Randi's other eyebrow joined the first, "I'm sure it's end of the world stuff. But he's a student here, and that means he gets taught, not talked to by a bulky former quarterback. Though you are a dish."

Abby interrupted, "Is there something medical...I...can help you with Mr..."

"Major Finn, and no."

Abby nodded, "Then if you wouldn't mind waiting in chairs. I'm sure Randi will give Gallant your message." Randi waved her hand without looking at either of them.

Riley looked as though he was going to jump out of his skin, but went over to chairs instead.

Abby walked over to where Randi was working. "Why is he strung so tight. He needs a girl or something... loosen him up a little."

Randi looked around, "This is just town grapevine stuff, but I think he's in command of some military thing going on over at the University. Let's just say it ain't ROTC."

Abby groaned, "Oh yes, I'm starting to realize why Sunnydale U. is so affordable."

Randi snorted with laughter, "Oh, you mean because of the high death rate, with 99% of them being unexplained. That could be it..."

Michael Gallant came out of an exam room with Kerry right behind him. Kerry nodded her head at something Michael said and went towards another exam room. Randi pointed at chairs, "Major uptight wants to speak to you. Seems like National Security or a pimple or something."

Michael smiled and laughed as he walked over to Riley. Randi started to speak, but Abby shook her head, "Don't start Randi, nothing except Dr. Weaver's wrath can come of it." Randi shrugged.

oOOOOo

Michael followed Riley outside. Riley turned to face Michael. "We've got a problem. The sweep team cleared out Spike's lair last night. No Spike in sight, but they did find a unusual plant. The plant is gone. We have one leaf that is being analyzed. We're assembling everyone."

Michael shook his head, "It won't happen sir. Dr. Weaver will not let me go."

Riley raised an eyebrow, "We'll see about that..."

oOOOOo

Kerry helped Buffy off the table, "I'd tell you to not use it, but you would ignore me. Can you stake with your left hand?"

Buffy shrugged, "Probably."

"Then do it."

Buffy nodded, "At least until the pain subsides..." Kerry raised an eyebrow, "...or maybe a few hours... days... after that..." Kerry nodded as they walked out the door. Buffy asked, "Are you and Kim still coming to the welcome home Giles dinner tonight. Sure, he doesn't know you, but I think he'll like having other adults around. He's been cleaning his glasses a lot lately. Course, they seem to steam really easily these days too..."

Kerry smirked to herself before answering Buffy,"Right. But if I fall asleep in my mashed potatoes, don't blame me."

Buffy chuckled and left as Michael approached Kerry, "Just by chance would you let me leave early Ma'am?"

Kerry didn't even look up, "If you, your significant other, or one of your family members is gravely ill, dead, or on Jeopardy yes. Otherwise, no."

Michael looked over at Riley and shook his head negatively and the shrugged before moving off. As Riley approached Randi whispered in Kerry's ear, "Major Finn is approaching."

Kerry raised an eyebrow at Randi who backed up and held her hands up, Riley cleared his throat and Kerry looked over at him, "Can I help you Major Finn?"

Riley did a double take. "Uh... yes ma'am. I need the services of Lt. Gallant."

Kerry looked back down, "Are you bleeding or otherwise injured Major?"

"No"

Kerry glanced up for a moment, "Then he'll be off in two hours."

Riley frowned and started to speak, but Kerry had already turned away and started a conversation with Thomas the other admit desk clerk. Riley frowned but left the ER.


	5. Chapter 5

Michael prowled around the crypt and paused for a moment. He shook his head and continued on checking the flora all around him. He heard a branch snap and an oath. He spun around and pointed his stun gun. "Come on out 17."

Spike slowly came out from the bushes. "You know sonny, that isn't going to do jack shit against me."

Michael got off a shot. Spike collapsed to the ground and Michael shook his head. "Base, I'm coming in with 17."

"17, really. Finn will be almost ecstatic. Need any help?"

Michael looked down at the unconscious Spike, "No, I think I can handle one out cold Vampire. Gallant out."

Michael brought his stun gun down for a moment, and leaned over Spike, who brought his hands up and knocked Michael out cold. "Only one unconscious Vampire, you wish kid. Lucky for you I just drained a pleasantly sweet young girl, and couldn't eat another drop."

Spike picked up the stun gun and looked at it. "Who knows when this little dandy might come in handy... Buffy...ohhh Buffy..." He looked down at the gun. "Bang, you're dead."

oOOOOo

Kim put an arm around Kerry as they walked on the well lit sidewalk. "So the gang's all here. Both Abby and Randi."

Kerry rolled her eyes, "Abby seems okay with her mother's death."

Kim nodded speculatively and then smiled, "She's going into Psychiatric Nursing."

Kerry laughed, "A proud psychiatrist now? Actually you can add Michael Gallant to that list."

Kim frowned, "Who?"

"Dashingly handsome." Kim raised an eyebrow, and got an elbow in the gut for her troubles, "A military man... black..." Kim shook her head. "He has probably called you Ma'am."

"Oh... him. He was at County?"

Kerry nodded, "He's a fourth year. But he's being all mysterious as to why he is here. All he'll say is that it wasn't his choice And... a military man came asking for him this afternoon."

Kim wiggled her eyebrows, "Interesting...the plot thickens."

Kerry laughed, "No more bad accents. We're here. Adult conversation. What a concept."

Kim pouted, "What am I, chopped liver?"

Kerry tilted her head to one side, "Chicken liver? That's a good meal."

Kim shook her head and went to ring the bell when the door flew open. "Hi guys. Small problem happening in the kitchen. I was sent for the extinguisher just in case. Giles and Olivia are in the living room."

With that Dawn dashed back into the kitchen with the ABCD Fire Extinguisher in her hand. Kerry sniffed the air, "Do you smell smoke?"

Kim guided Kerry towards the living room, "I smell nothing and see nothing." Kerry rolled her eyes as she stepped into the living room.

Kerry's eyes landed on Olivia, "Oh my lord. O?"

Olivia looked up, "Kerry? Oh my stars."

Olivia untangled herself from Giles as Kerry dropped Kim's hand. They met in the middle of the room. Olivia practically picked Kerry up and twirled her around.

Kerry laughed, "Olivia...how long has it been?"

Olivia looked over at Kim and Giles who were both looking confused from by the couch. "Long enough that you switched teams without telling me. Have you talked to Mlungisi's wife in a while?"

Kerry nodded, "She's doing okay."

"And Mlungisi's children?"

Kerry laughed, "Growing like weeds." Kerry leaned in and whispered, "You think we should stop ignoring our SOs?"

Olivia chuckled, "Sure." Olivia went back over to the couch and sat back down. Kerry sat in the arm chair and Kim sat on one of the arms.

Giles spoke, "I'm Rupert Giles..."

Kim nodded, "Kim Legaspi. You must be Olivia..." Olivia looked a little abashed, "Yes, Olivia Krelborn."

Kerry spoke up, "Kerry Weaver for those who don't know."

Olivia nodded, "Now that is all done. Be my Maid of Honor?"

Kerry nodded, "Of course. My God. I can't believe you're getting married O..."

Giles cleared his throat, "I believe that I will go see if we will be having an edible dinner tonight."

Kim got up, "I think I'll help you with that." They both exited the living room and poked their heads into the kitchen, but where shooed out by Willow. Giles gestured to the front porch. "So..."

Kim nodded, "When are you getting married?"

"It is less than a week now."

"You must be excited."

Giles looked over at Kim and spoke with a straight face, "Ecstatic."

Kim laughed, "You're a funny guy Rupert."

Giles smiled, "Been a few years since someone has called me that in this house."

Kim leaned back, "Really, what do you usually go by?"

"Giles."

Kim blinked a few times, "Well, that doesn't make any sense to me. Lot of things in this town don't. I just go into denial. I'm good at that. What about you. How'd you survive living here for so long?"

Giles shook his head, "That is a good question. Unfortunately, I don't have a good answer. Mostly because of Buffy."

"Right...she's the slayer..."

Giles looked out at the road, "You do know that Kerry being here immensely bollixed up Olivia and my plans for the wedding right?"

"Huh?"

Giles took off his glasses and smiled, "Well, now I'm going to have to ask Xander or some other male person to be my best man."

"You could always ask Spike." Giles stared through Kim, "Oh, right, no talking about the great evil one. But who says you need a male?"

"Are you volunteering Kimberly."

Kim scrunched her face up, "You called me by my first name, that Can Not be good..." Kim looked at Giles' face, "Aw jeeze, yeah sure... why not. Means I get to walk down the aisle with Kerry."

"You two are..."

Kim stopped Giles' train of thought before he could take off his glasses, "Yes, yes we are."

Giles took off his glasses anyway, "You do not have to wear a tux. At this point, I'm not sure if I'm going to be wearing one it has been so busy. This was not one of my brightest ideas."

Kim shrugged and leaned even more against the post, "Ah...just go with the flow, it'll all turn out okay in the end."

Giles took a deep breath, "And you are so sure of this how?"

Kim shrugged again, "Let's just say a higher power is looking out for us. I've heard she has red hair."

oOOOOo

Kerry put her plate down on the kitchen counter. "That was a great meal...if a little..."

Tara provided the adjective, "Crunchy?"

Kerry chuckled, "The sauce helped a lot."

Tara shook her head and put the plate Kerry handed her into the dishwasher. "Grandma could cook, Mom...couldn't. Guess I got that gene."

Kerry flicked water at Tara, "Don't say that." She went back to rinsing dishes. "My first meal was the most horrible meal I've ever had."

Olivia entered the kitchen followed by Dawn, Anya, and Kim. "Me too. It was like eating dirt, without the nutritional value."

Kerry rolled her eyes and Kim jumped in, "I can burn water. Of course, usually there are mitigating circumstances."

Anya piped up, "You mean you're getting it on?"

Kerry and Kim both blushed, and Olivia smiled. Tara shook her head, "How about you Anya, can you cook?"

Anya raised her eyebrows, "After 1000 years? Mostly... I make the best Goulash you've seen, and my grits are to die for."

Dawn mumbled, "That's what I'm afraid of. Well, I loved dinner Tara."

Tara looked down until the attention was off her. Kerry asked, "So, why'd they kick everyone out?"

"Core Scooby meeting to stop the freaking out Xander and Buffy. Me, I can hardly wait. But there are no green dresses right? And there'll be cute boys there?"

Olivia smiled, "yes, I have a few nephews around your age. And no green dresses, someone is going to have to tell me the green dress story."

oOOOOo

Michael groaned and opened his eyes a little bit. He stared up at his blonde angel. "Well look it here, the Doc has awoken. Need a hand?"

Michael rolled into a sitting position and took Buffy's outstretched hand. She yanked him up with ease. "Thank you ma'am."

Buffy raised an eyebrow, "Name's Buffy. And you should be careful out here. You might get something worse than a headache."

Michael nodded, "It got dark fast. I guess I wasn't as careful as I could have been. I'm Michael Gallant."

Buffy raised an eyebrow, "So you're Mr. Gallant? Hold the door for everyone and stuff?"

Michael's mouth inched into half a smile, "Yes that one is original, and it's the VERY first time I've heard it."

Buffy smiled, "You want an escort home so you don't get knocked into the unconscious world again?"

Michael shook his head no, "I think I can..." he blinked for a second, "On second thought...I wouldn't mind the company Ma...Buffy."

Buffy smirked, "That's quite a habit there, where'd you get it?"

They both started out of the cemetery towards the University. "Most of my family are in one service or another. If I don't know someone I use ma'am as a common courtesy."

Buffy tilted her head back and forth, weighing the subject, "I guess that makes sense. Have you been in Sunnydale long?"

Michael shook his head, "Not long at all."

Buffy narrowed her eyes for a moment, "How would you like to go to a wedding and more important reception as my date in a few days?"

"Do you often ask men that you don't know to go with you to social engagements?"

Buffy smiled, "Well, the long term thing has sucked for me. So I'm trying impulsive and stupid. One question though. You don't feel the need to suck my blood right?"

Michael laughed, "No need at all."

Buffy nodded, "Good then I won't have to stake you. It'd ruin my whole evening. It's just gotten good."

Michael looked down, "This is my stop. I guess I'll see you..."

Buffy nodded, "100 TeMPLE Rd. It starts at 10:00 AM. It is on Saturday."

"Lots of time to party afterwards..."

Buffy smiled, "Yep, for a Brit, Giles is kinda loose."

Michael nodded and went towards the Frat House. He walked at a leisurely pace, with a bit of a bounce in his step. He smiled. "Maybe this assignment won't be so bad after all."

"Met a girl huh..."

Michael nodded at the Captain who had joined him, "Yes sir. You seem more buoyant too sir."

Captain Seymour smirked to himself, "My life has taken a turn for the better in the past few days also. So hey, you on tonight?"

Michael nodded, "Yes sir."

Seymour nodded, "Guess I'll see you then Lt. Goodnight..."


	6. Chapter 6

Willow looked at herself in the mirror, "Maybe the Marlene Dietrich-y thing wasn't a good idea?"

Kim, in her similarly cut tux patted Willow on the back, "Not even Willow, you look great. Here come Rupert, and Xander."

Xander did a turn, "Think the third time's the charm?"

Rupert adjusted his glasses, "I believe this is my wedding."

Kim smirked, "Ah, you would think that huh?"

Rupert shook his head, "You're correct, what was I thinking." He glanced over at Xander and Willow. "I already know I love Olivia and will be by her as long as I can, the wedding is for Buffy, Xander, Willow and everyone else."

Kim nodded, "Yeah, but what about the Bachelor party?"

Giles shook his head, "Considering I only asked you to do it a few days ago and the wedding is in two days."

Kim smirked, "So tonight is free then?" Giles narrowed his eyes, "What can I say, I'm a people person. Whole gang can come. Kerry's getting Olivia on board."

Giles shook his head again, "You are a unique woman Kim."

Kim waved her hand at him and smiled, "Ah, now you're just laying it on too thick."

oOOOOo

Xander adjusted his suit jacket. He glanced over at Willow, "I'm going to ask her again."

Willow nodded, "It does look a little tight around the middle."

Xander frowned at Willow, "What... no... that's what Slayer strength is for... Anya. I'm going to ask... well beg... on bended knee her to marry me again. Do you think she'll say yes?"

Willow regarded Xander, "Truthfully, probably not." Xander's face fell, "Oh...don't do pouty face... look, when you ask her again. One, don't start with the fact that you really, really, really mean it this

time. Two, don't get down on one knee, do it while you're both standing up or sitting down. Make sure you're both on equal ground. Do it after the reception is over. We have to clean up after, do it then, not in front of everyone in the world, just in front of your friends. And Three, mean it Xander. If you don't mean it, don't say it."

Xander adjusted his jacket again, "I'm not my father, just like you're not your mother."

"Thank God for small miracles." Xander laughed, "Look...I'm going to...get out of this, and...go to the little girl's room, hope they have one. I'll be back lickety split."

Xander mouthed to himself, 'Lickety split'?

oOOOOo

Olivia smiled, "The dresses are unique, but the same."

Dawn smiled as she stripped out of hers. "And not green and puffy. This is going to be so much fun Olivia."

Olivia nodded slowly, "I'm glad you're excited. I'm flustered out of my mind."

Kerry smirked, "Serves you right."

Olivia stuck her tongue out at Kerry, and Buffy, Anya, and Tara tuned into the conversation. "Why do you say that Aunt Kerry?" Tara asked.

Kerry shook her head, "This one played the cruelest joke on me at my wedding." Olivia cleared her throat, "Right. I was nervous, Olivia was my Maid of Honor. She came walking in after I was all ready to go...and proceeded to tell me that Kev had disappeared. They had no idea where he was. I wasn't sure if I wanted to break down or go out and hunt him down." The group laughed, "Anyway, Olivia did her little pseudo-angelic smirk." Olivia smirked, "Yeah, that one, and she explained that she was just... joshing me. So here I am, not, being sad that you're a tad nervous."

Olivia smiled, "Okay, but you don't think Giles would pick up and do something like pick up and leave me at the altar?"

Buffy was the one who snorted with laughter, "Oh no, Olivia, I think he would first shoot himself with a crossbow bolt." Olivia blinked, "What I'm saying is...probably not."

Kim was running down the street, she slammed into Buffy's house. She put her hands on her knees as everyone came over. Kim waved away Kerry's hands. "I... we..."

Olivia closed her eyes, "Is it Giles?"

Kim shook her head and swallowed, "No... Willow... Will's gone."

Tara's legs collapsed under her. Dawn caught her halfway to the floor and the two of them went down in a pile. "Oh Goddess."


	7. Chapter 7

Riley looked up at the person entering his office, "Buffy..."

"Riley." Riley gestured towards a seat. "I'll stand. From what I understand you have a bit of a supernatural problem. Well I have a problem that requires man power."

Riley stood up abruptly, "How did you find out?"

Michael stepped into the office, "Me, sir."

Riley came around the desk, "You have a way with Military men or something Buffy?"

Buffy stared back at Riley, "You would know. Keep this in mind...Major Finn. I'll wind up killing whatever this plant is anyway."

Riley shook his head. "No. Lt. Gallant, please escort Buffy out. Then report back here." Michael nodded slowly as he led Buffy out.

Buffy turned back towards him, "I'm truly sorry if I got you in trouble with Riley, he makes me so mad sometimes..."

Michael smiled, "Riley doesn't shut up about you ma'...Buffy, I knew what I was getting into before I met you."

Buffy raised an eyebrow, "Stories. Perfect. Look, I need to get back to looking for Willow."

Michael nodded, "I wish I could do more. Are you going ahead with the wedding?"

Buffy swore, "Yes it will be Saturday. I have one day to find Willow." She mumbled, "Less than twenty-four hours if I want sleep before the ceremony. Ugh..."

Michael scratched his head, and then took hold of Buffy's hands. "I will be there." He leaned down and kissed Buffy. After placing a kiss on her cheek as well he left to report back to Riley. Buffy put her hands over her lips.

oOOOOo

Riley paced back and forth, he had just gotten done chewing out Michael, and it hadn't felt as good as he had wanted it to. Captain Seymour came in. "Sir, I have Dr. Weaver for you."

He yanked Abby into the office, she gritted her teeth, "You could have just told me to walk forward you dolt."

Captain Seymour raised an eyebrow and looked towards Riley, "Sir?"

Riley nodded, "You're dismissed."

Abby stood there and stared at Riley, "Look, I told Captain stupid there, and now I'm telling you, I have never been, nor will I ever magically turn into Dr. Weaver."

"Then who are you?"

Abby raised an eyebrow, "Yes, yes of course, I'm going to tell a perfect stranger in a military uniform holding me against my will my name."

Riley crossed his arms, "How do I know you're not Dr. Weaver."

Abby closed her eyes, "Because Dr. Weaver was the short, red head, with a crutch that dismissed you the other day."

Riley looked Abby up and down. "You were the nurse that day?" Abby nodded, "I guess you'll do then." Riley took a hold of one of Abby's arms and led her out of his office.

He punched in a number, when he came to a door. He waited. Abby spoke up. "If it is a medical thing, why not just as Gallant?"

Riley shook his head, "He's too close to the situation. This is need to know...he doesn't..."

The door opened and Abby shook her head, "God above." Abby breathed out, "I'll just move to Sunnydale, won't get shot at three times a year, just get a Masters, further my nursing. But no..."


	8. Chapter 8

Kerry clicked her walkie talkie on, "I'm done with my first section and heading to #2."

Tara responded, "Okay, you didn't find anything?"

Kerry took a deep breath, "No Tar- I'm sorry. We'll find her..."

Kerry frowned as she continued walking, searching for things out of the ordinary. She heard a movement. "Willow?"

A vine shot out and flicked the walkie talkie out of Kerry's hand. It crashed into the ground and came apart. "Or...not."

The vines kept moving, "Why do I think you're not a Friendly African Violet?"

The vine started to curl around Kerry's upper body. Kerry shook herself out of its grip while bashing it with her crutch. "No two bit Sci Fi Jim Henson Studios Monster is going to kill me."

The vines kept coming at Kerry. One swiped at her face, Kerry ducked too late and wound up face down on the ground on top of a broken rusty sword. She rolled onto her back, got up and slowly picked up the sword. The vines continued their attack. Kerry shook her head, "God protect me and Kim commit me." She made big arcing swings chopping off as much as she could. Finally, after two minutes of her death to all vines sword swinging, the vines slumped to the ground and retreated back.

Kerry dropped the sword and picked up the remains of the walkie talkie, "Couldn't you have been a nice evil plant and not broken the walkie talkie..."

Kerry shook her head as she headed back to the Summer's house.

oOOOOo

Michael stood behind what Buffy had come to refer to as Spike's tree since Spike had seemed to hide behind it so much. Kerry poked him on the back, "Hey Michael, what are you doing here?"

Michael took a tortured breath, "I should help you guys find Willow." He looked questioningly at Kerry. "You didn't find her did you?" Kerry shook her head, "Kim keeps looking out the window, you should probably go in."

Kerry grabbed one of Michael's hands. "You're going to come in with me."

Kerry was ambushed by Kim at the front door and pulled into an almost crushing hug.

Kerry smiled as Kim released her a little, "I'm fine Kim, but we have another problem."

Buffy spoke from the corner without lifting her head from her hands, "Let me guess, the plant has grown and attacked you because it needs food?" Buffy looked up, "How'd close I get?"

Kerry nodded, "On the nose." Tara took a deep breath and Kerry released Kim and went over to her niece. Kerry wrapped Tara in a half-hug. "How are you holding up Tar-?"

Tara took a deep breath, "Bouncing between furious enough to punch someone and wanting to cry for the rest of my day son Earth."

Tara looked at Kerry with her tear stained face, "Actuall-lly done b-both. L-lucky for me the house has been d-demon proofed and so em-motionally distraught w-witches proofed also."

Buffy slowly stood, "I should go find and kill this plant."

"The plant and its actions seem familiar." Giles had a research-y look on his face.

Buffy waved obscurely, "Yeah, well, I'm gonna go kill it. You guys can research and keep looking for Will." Buffy rubbed her eyes, "Maybe the plant took Willow. Maybe I'll get lucky for once..."

Michael spoke up, "I'll come with you."

Buffy glanced over at Michael, "Mike? I didn't see you come in."

Michael shrugged, "You all seem to have a lot to worry about."

Buffy nodded, "You can take care of yourself?" Michael nodded back, "Well, I'll get some weapons and we can kill this thing already." She left the living room mumbling to herself.

Kerry spoke at Buffy's retreating back, "Swords seem to be effective."

Kim frowned at Kerry, "Do I want to know how you found that out luv?"

Kerry shook her head, "No."

Buffy reappeared with a bag. "Let's go Mike." She closed her eyes, "Maybe when we get back Willow will have been found."


	9. Chapter 9

Spike popped up behind Buffy, "Slayer, how IS your night going?"

Buffy growled as she turned around, "Buzz the fuck off Spike. I don't need your damn shenanigans and taunting tonight. Willow is missing, and I have to kill this godforsaken plant."

Spike twirled the stun gun that he had procured off of Michael. "Hey Mikey remember this?"

Michael looked down at the ground, "What do you want 17."

Spike threw the stun gun up in the air and caught it in his other hand. "Well... I like to go by Spike, or William the Bloody to my lovers." Spike looked up at the sky. "You know. Sometimes, you just stumble upon your soulmate." He laughed, "I didn't even know that I had one." He looked at Buffy, "For a while I thought you were it. But a Slayer, and a Vampire, Angel was kidding himself, so was I...but you know...there really is someone out there for everyone."

Buffy stormed up to Spike and grabbed the gun out of his hands and threw it into the under brush, "What the FUCK do you want Spike. Tell me or I swear to God and any and all other deities up there that I will stake you."

Spike held up his hands, "Hey love, I've had a change of heart." Spike laughed at his own joke, "I've seen the light. I only suck one woman's neck now. The sweetest I've ever had, puts all those college co-eds to shame. Look, I just came here to give you the gun. I guess you're a bit stressed about the whole Willow missing thing." He backed up a step, "I swear I didn't do it."

Buffy raised an eyebrow, "Do you have a point somewhere other than on the top of your head."

Spike winced, "You're loosing your touch babe, bad comeback. Yes, I do...what is the worst thing for a plant?...? Well?"

Buffy shook her head, "Why don't you just tell me. Time is wasting, time I could use to find Willow. Spill it."

Michael beat Spike to it, "Fire. That is a stun gun, it shoots out electricity. We could set the damn thing on fire."

Spike spread his arms out, "Maybe you're not as much of an idiot as the other military stooges. Now I want something."

Buffy crossed her arms, "What?"

Spike held his hands up again, "I want to come to the wedding."

"See, now I'm thinking you've gone completely insane. Why...if you're going to..."

Spike tilted his head to one side, "Call it...well...I have a surprise and...it's a surprise. I give you my word, no biting, no feeding, no weapons, hell, I might even dance."

Buffy's arms tightened, "It takes place in the morning."

Spike nodded, "I know..."

Buffy pointed at Spike, "You move one inch out of line, I stake you in full view of everyone and push you out into the sun. Got it?"

Spike nodded and mumbled, "You'd have to get in line." He practically skipped away.

Buffy shook her head, "He's up to something."

Michael shook his head, "Nope, he's in love. Know what he's feeling. God I can't believe I just said that."

Buffy picked up the stun gun and started moving forward. "Well, you should go be with her. Because this isn't going to be any...what?"

Michael stood in front of Buffy, "You are really clueless Buffy. It isn't some act. I'm in love with you Buffy, I love you. For some reason. For all I know all your family and friends will hate it, but I can't help it."

Buffy's mouth hung open, "Oh...I...well, I really doubt they'd be down on um...you...with the whole other... you know...lesbian thing, and demon and human thing, and the whole...you l-love me...but how do you know?"

Michael shrugged, "Don't know...feel..."

"I...I can't say I feel the same. Is..uh...is that all right?"

Michael nodded, "We can still go the reception together...and maybe a date after the wedding?"

Buffy nodded, "I um...sure..." She cleared her throat, "You know...I uh...I really need to kill something right now."

A high ominous voice spoke, "How about me..."

oOOOOo

Buffy stared at the small plant that seemed to be causing all her troubles. "This is it. You're gonna eat Sunnydale whole or something?"

The Plant guffawed which chilled Buffy and Michael to the bone (I mean, hello, plant...laughing...) "Eat it, never, I'm going to rule it. The base so that I can Take Over The World."

Buffy glanced over at Michael, "That one is Soooo original." She looked back at the plant, "See, you're a pain in my ass, I need to find my friend. So you're, going to die a horrible plant death."

The Plant did a cute little high pitched evil laugh and started to grow giant. "I will grow larger than you," slowly the Plant's voice got lower as it got larger, "And I will strangle you with my vines. You will die a slow, horrible death."

"Been there, done that." Michael did a double take at this statement, "I'll tell you later Mike. Anyway, I could stand here and give witty retorts, but I 'm really just tired so I'm gonna burn you to the ground." She brought the gun up, "Oh, right, have you seen a young red headed female being taken away against her will?"

The Plant furrowed the vines on its 'head', "No, don't think so..."

Buffy shrugged, "Well, back to the killing of you." She shot the stun gun at a one of the vines. It ignited it with a fury.

The plant reared back, "What...are you doing to me? Stop it, Slayer...Slayer...I can feel my vines going Slayer."

Buffy shrugged, "I'm not entirely sure, but I know you're doing a bad impression of HAL."

Michael smiled, "Hey, you read the book? It was good wasn't it, the movie was just a cheap special effects bonanza."

Buffy shot another blast at the plant and looked up at the sky, "Uh...actually, kinda only saw the movie. Whole Blue Danny thing..."

"Blue Danube." The plant interjected.

Buffy growled at the Plant, "Oh, you're so smart." She fired burst after burst at the plant. Finally she aimed at its 'head', and fired the final burst. The head exploded in blue goop...

Buffy took a tortured breath, "You know of course, this is going to be hell to get ou..." The skies opened up and rain came sloshing down like Niagara Falls to put out the fire. "Well, guess someone is looking out for Sunnydale after all. Cruel sense of humor he has..." Buffy tossed the stun gun at Michael, "Maybe they've found Willow and we can all relax, I'd like a bath, and you..."

Michael's eyes got big, "Uh..."

Buffy rolled her eyes, "Not together. You me, talking, maybe even some smoochies in there. Just have to promise me you're not going to turn into an evil twin of yourself, or that you get some chip implanted in your brain and start going all Cro-Magnon on me. 'Kay?"

Michael shrugged, "Sure...I uh...think. Maybe you can...um...tell me about your...interesting childhood."

Buffy snorted, "That would take the rest of my life Mike."

Michael smirked, "Exactly."


	10. Chapter 10

Buffy sighed as she stepped into her house. Michael placed a hand on her back. Buffy nodded, "I'm going to walk in there and Willow will start a long convoluted explanation about how she was doing something for Cordelia in LA or something, and forgot to call."

Michael took a deep breath, "We'll find her, I promise."

Buffy nodded and turned to face Michael, "You've already got the boyfriend thing down flat." She smiled a little while Michael looked down at his clasped hands. "C'mon," Buffy leaned in and gave Michael a quick kiss.

Anya spoke loudly from the living room doorway, "Buffy and Mr. Dr. are making out."

Buffy shook her head, "Guess we should go in there..."

Michael smiled as he shook his head and put a hand around Buffy's waist. "My mother warned me about girls like you." Buffy rolled her eyes and smiled back, "Good thing I didn't listen to her."

Tara looked up and looked quickly back down when Buffy and Michael entered the living room. Her hair hung in front of her face, "They haven't found her, Kim went out with Kerry, I-I think that Kim was worried about the plant thing eating her or something."

Buffy made a gesture with her hands before she collapsed on the couch next to Tara, "Poof, or more specifically, swish... fooom... No more plant."

Tara nodded distractedly, and Buffy frowned, "Hey, you look all pale. Anya..."

"You rang?"

Buffy shook her head, "Xander couldn't have instilled in you a normal sense of humor?" Anya started to speak, "Never mind. Look, do you think you could whip something sweet and easy to go down for Tara? I could probably use something too. I'd make it..."

"But you don't want to burn down the house..."

Buffy groaned, "If I had the energy I'd stick out my tongue out at you, but I don't, so just pretend that I did."

"Okay." With that Anya bopped into the kitchen pulling an unsuspecting Michael behind her.

Tara lifted her head up, "You think they'll be all right in the kitchen alone?"

Buffy laughed, "Mike is a military dude, he can handle anything, so he'll be able to semi-deal with Anya."

Tara's eyes focused on Buffy's face, "You like him?" Buffy nodded, "Good, don't lose him, he's a pretty silver color." Tara laid her head down on Buffy's shoulder.

Buffy scratched her head as she regarded Tara quizzically, "Silver?"

oOOOOo

Captain Seymour stormed into Riley's office. "What the fuck are you doing..." Riley raised an eyebrow, "Sir."

Riley sat back in his chair, "To what are you referring Captain?"

Captain Seymour started pacing back and forth in Riley's office, "You know exactly what I'm talking about. It has gotten out of hand. I gritted my teeth while you let Buffy in, and when you brought in that doctor, but this I will not stand for. Don't you understand how dangerous what you are doing could be?"

Riley steepled his fingers, "You know some people think I was put here because I got Sam killed. I'm a good soldier Seymour, well... for the most part." Riley smirked to himself, "Do you have a code of ethics Seymour, or do you just follow orders like a stooge."

Captain Seymour's nose was fluctuating like a bull ready to charge, "I will dig up another officer and declare you unfit for duty, fry the thing's brain myself."

Riley shook his head, "No, you're not. You know, last time I disobeyed orders this badly I got kicked out of The Initiative. Think I can go two for two?"

Captain Seymour's biceps flexed and he picked up the visitor's chair and threw it at Riley before escaping the office. Riley shook his head, "Sad really." Riley keyed the intercom, "Finn to Room 4, don't let Captain Seymour in to see the patient. Is that understood, use force if necessary?"

"Deadly sir?"

Riley took a second to consider this, "Nah, I need someone to bring me up on charges, makes it interesting. Finn out." Riley keyed a walkie talkie that he had hooked on his pants, "Finn to Abby, how're you two doing?"

Abby responded, "We're doing fine, will probably be able to leave in ten or fifteen minutes."

"Very good. I will be coming with you."

Abby nodded, "I could hear the fight from down here. You okay Riley?"

"I'll live. Let's just make sure the patient lives. I like my head, brain, and other vital parts."

Abby laughed.

oOOOOo

Xander yawned as he and Dawn entered the Summer's house. He glanced up at the clock as Dawn trudged up to her room to fall into bed. "3 am. Six hours." He heard the crackling of the radio in the living room. No one seemed to be answering it.

He picked it up and moved into the kitchen, "Base here...a sleepy base, but base none the less."

Kim spoke on the other side, "Shut the fuck up Alexander Harris, we found her. Do you know where the Initiative used to be?"

Xander's eyes got large, he dropped the radio and was out the door in a second. "Xander, damnit Xander. We're coming back to base. Don't move a muscle."

oOOOOo

Xander was running, both out of breath, and on the pavement. "God, please don't let me die, cause if I die, Buffy's gonna kick my ass, followed by Willow and Anya, not to mention Tara and Kerry." He kept chugging.

oOOOOo

Kim glanced around the room and gave a yell, "Xander...damn."

Kerry stooped down in the kitchen and picked up the radio that was now definitely dented, "Don't think he even heard the last part of your message hon. On the bright side..."

"Willow?"

"...you've woken up everyone else in the house so that they can worry along with us."

Kim closed her eyes and scrunched up her face, "Oops..."

Buffy rushed into the kitchen, "What... who... what happened."

Dawn was next followed by Tara both asking the same questions. Anya stumbled in next followed by a very bleary eyed Mike. "You do know you people keep more hellish hours than even me?"

Buffy waved him off, "What happened?"

Kerry held up the radio, "Kim and I found out from a vamp, who's now a nice dust pile, that Willow was taken by the Initiative, or whatever they're calling themselves. It seems that the government thought that she was getting too strong as a witch. Guess they're a bit late, but anyway, they were going to fry her brain." Tara sagged against the door frame, Kerry quickly continued, "So we radioed home.

I guess you were all sleeping. Xander picked up, but after Kim asked where the initiative was, he took off."

Buffy looked up at a clock, "How long ago was this?"

"10 minutes ago maybe."

Dawn went over to a window that looked out on the driveway, "Yeah, took the car to the campus. Must already be there by now."

Anya clasped her hands to her chest, "My Xander is so brave."

Buffy put a hand on her forehead and shook her head, "God, she's back. Couldn't you have stayed bitter, it was so damn easier to take."

Anya didn't bat an eyelash, just raised her nose and turned towards the dishes in the sink and stared at them.

oOOOOo

Xander burst into Room 4 panting. Willow was drowsy and mostly out of it to one side while a young woman was half supporting Willow and Riley was duking it out with a guy. Xander frowned and caught Riley's eye. Riley slowly turned Captain Seymour so that his back was to the door, and therefore to Xander. Xander snuck up behind Captain Seymour and kicked his legs out from under him. Seymour went down with an oof and various oaths. Before he could get up, the young woman came over and whacked the Captain on the head with a leg of... something.

Riley glanced around and shook his head. He grabbed Willow around the waist and hefted her over his shoulder. "C'mon, he was the good guy in this room."

Xander nodded his understanding and they all sped out of the room.

oOOOOo

Buffy was closing the door with Tara fidgeting to one side when Xander's car roared into the driveway. Tara was suddenly awake and bright eyed. She was next to the car and opening up the back door before the brake lights even turned off. "Willow, baby, oh god." Her eyes got hard as diamonds, "What did you do to her Riley."

Buffy came up from behind Tara, "That's a very valid question..."

Riley gestured inside, "Could we...do this inside? What I did was very..."

Buffy rolled her eyes, "Against orders. You know, for a boy scout, you kinda suck with the whole, obey orders even if they're to jump off a bridge."

Riley shrugged and gestured to the house, "Inside, please..."

When they got inside Kim did a double take, "Abby, how did you get involved in this?"

Abby took a long breath as she sat down in one of the chairs in the living room. "It is all your Kerry's fault...all her fault, as if I could be Dr. Weaver."

Kim smiled, "Well, I do have to agree with that, there is only one Dr. Kerry Weaver."


	11. Chapter 11

"Oh, for the love of Pete... No, no, NO... Fuckin' A..."

Footsteps pounded down the hall. Tara skidded into the room. "What...are y-you okay?"

Willow turned around slowly and smiled embarrassedly, "I'm fine... hey, pretty girl."

Tara blushed, "I... are you getting ready?"

Willow nodded, "In a second... I um..." Willow pressed randomly behind her back. "I'm just... you know... well, it isn't anything illegal."

Tara laughed, "I'll see you t-then. And... uh, just for my heart, c-could you not d-do the screaming thing?"

Willow approached Tara and wrapped her in a hug. "I'm sorry... will you ever forgive me?"

Tara smirked, "For a price." Tara leaned into Willow practically molding them into one organism, and kissed Willow.

A throat cleared from the door. "Am I interrupting something?" Olivia asked.

Buffy came up behind Olivia. "Probably should get used to it if you are planning to stay."

"You're staying in Sunnydale?" Willow furrowed her eyebrows. "What would posses you to do that?"

Olivia laughed, "That is a valid question isn't it?" The three girls nodded. "Rupie can be quite persuasive, and he really seems to miss you gaggle of folks. Just don't tell him I told you..."

Buffy smirked, "Our lips are sealed, right guys?" Tara and Willow nodded.

Olivia handed an envelope to Willow, "Will you give this to Giles for me?"

Willow nodded, "Of course."

"Now that that is settled, for all the tea in the Boston Harbor, could we please go finish getting ready. Will here might only have a tux, but some of us are wearing dresses that were easier to put on when I had gotten a full nights sleep."

No one moved. Willow shook her head. "You need to actually move your feet. Although, I could always assist Tara in getting ready, and she could help me..."

Buffy grabbed Tara's arm, "There will be no Sapphic kissing until after the ceremony. Tara..." Buffy dragged her out the door, followed by Olivia who was just shaking her head, and most likely wondering what she had gotten herself into.

oOOOOO

Olivia paced back and forth in her dress. Tara, Kerry and Dawn sat in one corner, while Buffy and Anya tried to follow Olivia and place the finishing touches on Olivia's dress. Buffy finally threw her hands up, "Hey, if it falls down in the middle of the friggin' ceremony it wasn't for lack of trying. WILL YOU STAY still?"

Olivia stopped moving for a moment. Buffy quickly fastened what she needed to and got out of there before Olivia started pacing again.

Kerry smiled and turned towards Tara. "How is Willow doing? Did they do anything to her?"

Buffy mumbled to herself as Tara answered, "She's Willow. Been t-through everything."

Kerry nodded, but didn't stop, "Which means?"

Tara shrugged, "S-she was unconscious for most of the time. They didn't hurt her, they just wanted to."

Buffy interrupted, "Do we really have to talk about this. She's fine..."

Dawn spoke up, "Change of subject. I'm so excited, are you excited Olivia?" Olivia mumbled something incoherent. Dawn laughed, "Kerry, tell us a story."

Kerry looked at Dawn with an upraised eyebrow, "I'm don't really have any stories. And this isn't exactly story time."

Dawn stuck her bottom lip out, "I'm bored, and Olivia is mumbling and stuff, and the ceremony doesn't start for another fifteen minutes."

Olivia stopped walking and turned towards the other ladies, "How'd you meet Kim?"

"At work."

Olivia crossed her arms, "Uh huh...how?"

"Because of a patient."

Olivia tilted her head to one side, "What patient?"

Kerry shook her head, "Fine, fine, you want it, I'll tell you. But it is not all you all are making it out to be. It was a Monday, I don't like Mondays. Especially when I see the first second of Monday awake."

Olivia snorted, "Nice to know that hasn't changed."

It was Kerry's turn to cross her arms, "May I continue." Olivia made a grand sweeping motion. "That weekend had been some sort of grand party. Car accidents were everywhere."

"Drunk drivers?"

Kerry nodded, "Yeah, but this guy wasn't drunk, or tired for that matter. They brought him in, he had about four tons of Mardi Gras beads on him. Abby and Haleh tried to get him to take off some of them so that we could see what was wrong with him. He wouldn't let us touch them, would growl and bare his teeth."

Dawn spoke up, "Like a dog?"

Kerry furrowed her eyebrows, "Has Kim been telling tales, no, like a human actually. Am I going to get to finish this tale, or are you going to cut me off after every other sentence?" No one spoke, "Thank you. Anyway, we did get to ask him some questions, and he didn't seem to have anything physically wrong with him, although we couldn't be sure. So, I put a call up to Psych to get a consult. Well, they took their dandy time. But a few minutes before my shift was over...the blonde...walked over to the admit desk and asked for me. We went to the exam room where Mardi Gras man was being watched over. Anyway, Kim held the door for me..."

Dawn made a aww noise, "She was chivalrous. How romantic."

Kerry shook her head, "Mmm...maybe, or psychic. Mardi Gras Man had somehow taken off ALL his clothes and was a bit...he was excited." Kerry coughed, "Anyway...that was our first meeting. Kim still brings up Mardi Gras at random times of the year."

Dawn was on the floor laughing her head off. Olivia, Buffy, and Tara all had smiles on their faces. Olivia was the one who asked, "Do you know what was the diagnoses of your Mardi Gras Man?"

Kerry shrugged, "It...slipped my mind..." Olivia rolled her eyes, "Hey, have you ever seen Kim?"

Tara chuckled quietly and Kerry nodded, "See, Tara agrees with me. Right Tara, blood thicker than water and everything like that?"

Tara held up her hands, "K-keep me out of this Aunt Kerry. I think we should go into the sanctuary."

As Kerry got up she shook her head and mumbled, "Politician..."

Olivia was the only one who heard the mumble and responded quietly, "Wonder where she gets it." Kerry punched Olivia in the shoulder. "Hey, no punching the bride."

oOOOOO

Giles paced back and forth in his tux. Willow, Kim and Xander walked in. "You took your bloody time. You lot have an actual job you know. People are starting to arrive."

Xander patted Giles on the back, "I know what you're going through."

Giles shrugged Xander's hand off his back. "No you do not Xander, I plan on watching my beautiful bride walk down the aisle. Not leave her at the church door. Now please, get out there."

Kim smirked and followed a mumbling Xander to the center aisle of the Sanctuary. Willow took Olivia's envelope out and handed it to Giles. "It's from Olivia by Willow-mail."

This brought a small smile to Giles' face. "Thank you Willow."

Willow patted Giles' hand, "She won't do a Xander Giles." Giles nodded.

Willow joined Xander and Kim as Giles gently opened the envelope. "Dear Ripper, I love you. Just thought I should get that out of the way. You amaze me everyday. You are a puzzle, wrapped in an enigma who captured my heart the first time you 'bumped' into me."

Giles mumbled to himself, "She means knocked me out." Giles smiled as he thought back to that first bump.

_"Bloody hell that one is beautiful Ripper, you want her or do I get a head start studly?"_

_Giles waved his hand at the woman. "Knock yourself out Ethan, she's American."_

_Ethan frowned, "Call me dense, that matters why? How do you know anyway?"_

_Giles shrugged, "She's in my economics class."_

_"First of all, you're in an economic class why? I thought you were to be the next great watcher..."_

_Giles shrugged, "You've been listening to my parents for too long. Aren't you going to go over there?"_

_Ethan stood, "Well, it's no fun without a bit of competition, but if you insist."_

_Giles shook his head and went back to his reading. He finished the book ten minutes later and slowly got ready to head back to his flat. He was in no hurry, unlike his flat mates he prepared well ahead of time. Although by his nickname one would think otherwise. As he lifted his books and stood up his chin connected with someone else's chin, he went down in a heap. He gazed up, "Hello Ripper..."_

Giles shook his head as Kim approached him. "You ready to tie the knot Rupert?"

Giles nodded once, "Of course."

Kim smirked, "Right, silly me, you've faced down countless monsters, ghouls, ghosts, and vamps. What is one woman."

Giles nodded distractedly as he and Kim walked to the front of the chancel. He looked up suddenly, "Do you have the ring Kim?"

Kim shook her head, "Of course I do Rupert, this wedding will go off without a hitch."

Giles shook his head, You do know of course that if the apocalypse happens, it will be your fault."

Kim smiled and patted Giles on the back, "I think I can live with that." Kim put him where he was supposed to be and went back to the rear of the church. Kerry was the first to walk into the entrance-way to the chancel. Kim's eyes got large and she sashayed up to Kerry. "Evening ma'am, 'r you here for this here weddin'? You must be the bride because it's rude to outshine the bride on her big day. And if I can be so forward miss, you be shining like the north star at midnight."

Kerry blushed and pushed at Kim, "Come on, we have to be serious walking down the aisle."

Kim put her hands on her hips, "Who says...tell me one reason why I can't try to make you laugh the entire time down the aisle?" Kerry raised a singular eyebrow and Kim nodded and gave Kerry a thumbs up, "Yes, very good reason, I'm going with that. No tickling you, or doing otherwise totally distracting things to you." Kim smirked, "Can I ravish you in the middle of the church?" Kerry's other eyebrow

joined the first, "Right, so no...how about a kiss..."

"Kiiimmmm..."

Kim raised her hands in mock surrender, "If you had let me finish I would have said right now, for luck..."

Kerry blinked unbelieving, "Uh huh...Aw jeeze, not the hangdog puppy look. Okay, okay...but I don't see why we need luck, they're the ones getting married." Kim just stood there and stared back at Kerry, "Oh right, I forgot for a minute, we're in Sunnydale, and so, we all need luck. Is my cane up front?"

Kim nodded, "Are you sure that you're okay with this, I totally understand if you..."

Kerry put her hand on Kim's arm, "I trust you with my life Kim, I love you more than anyone, we've danced together countless times. This is just, a slower, straight line dance."

Kim laughed, "Sure." She took a deep breath as the music started. Kim mumbled, "God awful music I tell you."

Kerry dropped her head and shook it, "It's Bach's Jesu, Joy of Man's Desiring A classic and the most beautiful, and easiest to play, of Bach's pieces. What should she walk down the aisle to, Smashmouth's I'm a Believer?"

Kim smirked as Willow and Tara started down the aisle, "Actually, it was The Monkee's I'm a Believer, but sure...why not..."

Kerry shook her head and started down the aisle.


	12. Chapter 12

Olivia and Giles had not yet gotten back to the Summer's home, the place of the small reception. Buffy was pacing back and forth, while Michael mistakenly was trying to keep up, Kerry pulled him aside,

"Michael, sit down. Believe me, she's has more juice than the energizer bunny. Might as well tire out your neck instead of your feet."

Michael laughed, "Yeah, I just...Spike kinda implied he was going to spring something on the lot of us at the reception. He wasn't at the wedding."

Kerry tilted her head to one side and glanced out the window, "Neither was...nah..."

There was a knock at the door followed by, "Open the bloody door or I'm gonna be Black Sugar out here."

Spike stepped in the door quickly, but it was who followed him who had everyone's mouth's hitting the ground. "Oh, My, God..."

Kerry was the first to recover, "I guess that would be why you missed the wedding Randi?"

Randi pursed her lips and nodded, "Yeah, sorry about that Dr. Weaver."

Kerry made her way over to Spike and Randi. When she got there she patted Spike on the butt. He turned around fast, "What are you doing woman?"

Randi looked down and chuckled, "You were on fire William."

Spike's mouth went into an 'O', "Well in that case I guess I owe you my life twice over Dr. Weaver."

Kerry folded her arms, "You two, you...two..." she shook her head and walked back over to the group. "I think I'm going to get a refill, of something, hopefully something strong and slightly mind altering."

Tara, Willow, and Kim sprang up, "I'll help you." They spoke practically in unison. And all four scurried off to the kitchen.

oOOOOo

Kerry leaned against the kitchen door, "That was close, Randi really knows how to pick 'em huh?"

Tara and Willow snorted with laughter, while Kim just rolled her eyes. Willow composed herself quickly and looked nervously at Kerry, "Could we talk alone, maybe outside. Kinda beautiful out..."

Kerry frowned, "Sure...just us?" Willow nodded, "Lead the way then."

Tara and Kim stared at their backs, "What do you think they're talking about Kim?"

Kim smirked, "Us..."

oOOOOo

Willow fidgeted with her hands, "I don't know how to say this, and no matter how I do it is going to come out sounding stupid and immature, and old-fashioned, and never mind, I just...it..." Willow trailed to a halt.

Kerry leaned back against the house, "Sky is beautiful today. Air is so good to breathe, Olivia and Rupert might have rushed like hell, but it was worth it. Beautiful day."

"Can I marry you're niece. I mean, I know I can't cause well, it's only legal in one state, and isn't called marriage cause then some religious types would get their panties in a wad, and even that doesn't count cause what's the point because no one else recognizes it, and so it wouldn't totally be marrying, but kinda in a hypothetical way, or maybe not hypothetical cause I want to do it, but I just..."

Kerry covered Willow's mouth with her hand, "First, breathe in and out once for me."

Willow did just that, "Is this some sort of test to see if I'm worthy?"

Kerry laughed and shook her head, "You weren't breathing, you were just talking, breathing...it's essential to life."

"Oh...umm..."

Kerry smiled, "Hey, you're big girls, I've only known her for a few months. But if you for some reason feel you need my blessing I would sooner bite my nails than say no. Plus, you've given me an idea."

Willow concentrated for a moment, "Kerry, that doesn't make any sense."

Kerry shook her head, "I know, I used to be so damn good at that, and now, this town has gotten to me. I'm starting to sound like you all."

Willow laughed, "It always happens. Oh, and did you see. Riley has a new girlfriend..."

Kerry nodded, "Abby Lockhart, she worked with me in Chicago. Very good nurse. Riley looked happy."

"Yeah, happy not to be in the brig." Kerry laughed as they went back inside.

oOOOOo

Kerry cleared her throat and everyone standing around looked up, "Right, I'm not the Best Man, but I have known Olivia for quite a long time, and in the last week I've found out a lot of great and wonderful things about Giles. I wish you two the love of loves, and to never know heartbreak again. Um...I thought long and hard about this. Probably longer than I should have." Kim nodded and Kerry pushed whacked her on the shoulder almost playfully. "Anyway...here goes..."

_"'Tis the gift to be simple,  
'tis the gift to be free,  
'Tis the gift to come down where we ought to be,  
And when we find ourselves in the place just right,  
'Twill be in the valley of love and delight.  
When true simplicity is gain'd  
To bow and to bend we shan't be asham'd,  
To turn, turn will be our delight  
'Till by turning, turning we come round right."_

The room clapped, which made Kerry's face color a little bit. Kim stepped up to the plate, "Okay, I have no idea who Rupert is, I'm a stand in at the last moment. Still, he's kinda cute in a guy way, and hey, if Kerry thinks he's cool then I say...why not...Rupert Giles, we're promoting you from book nerd to popular." Giles laughed, and Kim held out a hand, "Now, where's my dues money."

Giles laughed again, "Dues? There are dues to be popular, I think I'll pass Kimberly."

Kim shrugged, "Good thing Ker got me a back up membership with NerdIAm."

The whole room was in the throes of laughing fits. Kerry shook her head and chuckled.

Willow was the final one to get up, "So I've been chosen to speak cause Xander and Buffy think they'd start crying if they did this. Of course, I probably will too...so that plan worked." Willow looked in pseudo horror at Buffy and Xander, "Oh oops, that was what I was supposed to LEAVE out, not put in...ah well..." Willow smirked, "As I was saying. Giles is like the father none of us ever really had. I've also gotten rave reviews of Olivia," Willow nodded, "We now know about the bathroom incident." Olivia covered her eyes and mumbled bodily harm at her new husband who just smiled placidly. "Course, Giles has had his interesting moments too, but I won't go there. I don't want to suddenly have an old library book appear on my permanent record. You guys are like the leaning tower of Pisa...okay, bad example. You're like Statue of Liberty in our hearts. You might not have been born here, or might only be half American, but we love you anyway."

There was silence for a moment before everyone in the room started chatting and eating again. Willow breathed a sigh of relief. She punched Buffy and Xander in the shoulders, "Next time, just put a stake through me 'kay?"

Buffy smirked, "You're funny when you're nervous...and there was only minor babble."

Willow started to respond, but saw Tara was relatively alone, "I'd love to do the whole banter with best friends thing, but I kinda have something that's kinda a little bit important..."

Buffy and Xander frowned as she sat down next to Tara in the corner. "Hmm...wonder what that is about. Hope they're doing okay, cause I know I'm very happy about not being the only single one in the group."

Xander nodded, "Mike does seem cool."

From the corner Tara was beaming, and Buffy leaned forward a little, "Hmm...she's saying yes, yes, yes..."

Xander smirked, "Well, that means one of two things. Willow's good at being conspicuous, or...she took my idea and ran with it..."

Buffy frowned, "What idea?"

Tara and Willow came strolling over. Willow was beaming, "Tara said she'll be mine forever, and me hers..."

Buffy waved her hand dismissively, "Duh, I coulda told you that..."

Xander laughed, "Don't even listen to the Buffster, just wait until she gets married." Willow and Xander shared an evil grin. "That's very cool, makes me glad I rescued you."

Willow gave Xander an upraised eyebrow, Xander rolled his eyes, "Fine, with the help of Abby, and Riley. Happy now?"

The door banged open and snapped off it's hinges, Buffy grumbled, "Whoever that is, is paying for the damn thing. What do you want?"

Captain Seymour strolled into the room, "No, who are you?"

Buffy shook her head, "I know who you are, a pain in my ass. Now kindly get out of my house Pain."

Captain Seymour laughed, "I will, once I get Riley."

"You guys all sound the same. Do they teach you that in brain washing school. Look, I'm not even going to be the one who stops you, probably will be...what was your name?"

Abby raised an eyebrow, "Abby..."

"Abby here can kick your butt, actually, I heard that she did last night. Bet it stings gettin' beaten by a girl huh. And add to that the fact that Riley got the girl and not you. Gotta sting a whole lot. Riley said that he was sent here to fail so that they could kick him down a level or two and hurt his career. So, why not just cut out the middle man. You get to make Major because someone as good as Riley isn't around, Riley gets to go wherever he wants to with Abby, and the Initiative finally and forever more rests in peace. It'll be the first thing around Sunnydale that actually stays dead."

Spike spoke up, "I'm all for that last part."

Captain Seymour turned towards Spike, "Number 17. You're harboring 17."

Buffy shook her head, "I really wouldn't call it harboring, and he isn't 17, more like 317." Spike looked miffed at this age, "He's here for the party actually. And being surprisingly well behaved, I give the kudos to Randi. Just as long as she promises not to do her mojo on me..."

Randi laughed, "William will not be anymore trouble unless he wants trouble."

Kerry snapped her fingers, "Remind me to get something from the car after all this is over Randi?"

Randi nodded, "Sure, what is it..."

Kerry smiled, "Well, I still have that little gem of a chip that I took from Spikey Poo's brain. Maybe a little memento?"

Randi laughed as Captain Seymour turned beat red and started walking towards Kerry. Kim stepped in between them, "You touch her, blood flies. Bet Spike would love that." Kerry did a mock 'go girl' from behind Kim and got a gentle elbow in the gut for her troubles.

Captain Seymour roared with rage. Michael shook his head, "You should really get that checked out sir."

Captain Seymour whirled and flattened Michael with his fist before storming out the door. Michael groaned, "Did anyone get the number of that semi?"

Buffy kneeled down next to Michael and shook her head, "If you're gonna go out with me, you have to learn to duck." She tilted her head to one side, "Or take a punch."

Michael nodded his head and then regretted doing it. He held the throbbing egg that was appearing on his forehead. "Believe me B, it's on the top of my list."

Buffy frowned at the egg on Michael's head, "We should put some ice on that. Come on, I've got so many ice packs, I could rent them out to make a profit." Michael laughed as Buffy helped him out to the kitchen.

The DJ spoke, "This is Everything I do by Bryan Adams."

_Look into my eyes - you will see  
What you mean to me  
Search your heart - search your soul  
And when you find me there you'll search no more  
Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for  
You know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you_

Olivia and Giles swayed slightly to the music. Olivia took a breath out, "Heaven."

Giles smiled, "Oh yes."

Olivia smirked a little, "Ripper, will there be much dying in our marriage?"

Giles laughed shortly, "No, I think that Buffy is over her dying phase. And I am certain that you and I will live to be really old."

Olivia backhanded Giles' chest, "Speak for yourself, I plan to stay 33 until the day I die." Giles laughed.

_Look into your heart - you will find  
There's nothin' there to hide  
Take me as I am - take my life  
I would give it all - I would sacrifice  
Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more  
Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you_

"You'd face down a, mad as a hatter, military man for me?"

Kim chuckled, "Of course. I love you."

Kerry looked down and then back up at Kim's face, "I never know how to show you that I love you so much. I would give up everything as long as you were still with me. I just...I never know how to say I love you."

Kim sighed happily, "Ker, luv, all you have to do is say it. Nothing else needed, although there is extra credit..." Kim smirked.

"But..." Kim silenced Kerry with a lingering kiss.

_There's no love - like your love  
And no other - could give more love  
There's nowhere - unless you're there  
All the time - all the way  
Oh - you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more  
I would fight for you - I'd lie for you  
Walk the wire for you - ya I'd die for you_

"How long were you planning to ask me?"

Willow looked everywhere but Tara, "I'm gonna take the fifth on this."

Tara looked at Willow with puppy dog eyes, "Please?"

Willow swallowed, "Well, um...Xander said that he was going to ask Anya to marry him again tonight. I kinda got thinking, you know, matching ring pops or something?"

Tara laughed, "Ring pops?"

Willow shrugged, "I thought I was cute when I was flustered?"

Tara lifted one of her hands off of Willow's shoulders and tapped Willow's nose, "You are, but it's s-still funny."

_Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you_

"I love you."


	13. Chapter 13

The last guest had left and only the Scooby gang were left. They all sighed into the couch, chair, and the floor. Kerry knelt down in front of Kim who was lounging on the couch.

Kerry spoke out of left field, "Kim Legaspi, will you marry me?"

Kim looked up surprised, shifted in her seat, and pulled at her collar. Kerry swallowed. Kim shook her head, "Do I have to wear a stupid tux? One of the things that I like about being a female...no ties."

Kerry breathed out fast and laughed with relief. "No, no tux, I promise..."

Kim smiled and kissed Kerry, "Then, yes I'll marry you Kerry Weaver. But just remember, you asked me. So, when I'm old, gray, and infirm you're going to have to cater to my every whim."

Kerry smiled, "Most assuredly...we could get a matching walker and cane set."

Kim cracked up, "It's a deal, but I still have a few good years in me..."

"Indubitably..."

oOOOOo

The place was now actually cleaned up, Buffy surveyed the room and collapsed into a chair. "Cleaner than ever before. Who knew my house could be this clean? Hey were did Olivia and Giles get to..." Snorts came from various places in the room, "Oh right, newlyweds, ewww...that's like the whole parent sex thing...which by the way...they don't have. Why am I talking, I'm so tired I'm gonna collapse and I'm talking...Ugh..."

Xander sat down at the piano and rubbed his eyes for a moment, he looked over at where the Scooby gang and SOs were collapsed. He closed his eyes, "You tell any soul at the construction site I'll stake the lot of you..."

Buffy raised her head, "Xander, stakes don't work on humans..."

Xander raised his eyebrows, "They will if you leak to a soul that I can do this."

Buffy sighed and looked around, "Do we agree guys?" There was a few different mutterings from everyone, "Yes, we won't tell, you gonna dance on the piano or something?"

Xander sighed, "Give me some credit Buff..." He placed his hands over the keyboard of the piano and suddenly started playing.

Willow, Buffy and Anya's heads snapped up. Buffy muttered, "Holy shit."

Willow was still blinking away her confusion, "Does anyone hear crackling, is hell freezing over?"

Giles pried his head up off Olivia's shoulder, "My word."

Anya practically dove over to the piano and stood next to Xander who continued playing. "That's my favorite. Xander...Xander's playing my favorite."

Everyone waited, "Well what is it." Buffy looked towards Giles. Who shook his head.

Kerry groaned and poked Kim, "You tell them..."

Kim laughed quietly, "Hon, I have no clue..."

Anya was shushing everyone from her place at the piano. Kerry took an aggrieved sigh, "Rondo a capriccio..."

Buffy huffed out a breath, "In English?"

"Rage Over a Lost Penny."

Buffy rolled her eyes, "Figures."

Xander finally hit the last few notes and chords and the piece ended. Anya sat down on the bench and gave Xander sound kisses. Xander laughed into them. And slowly pulled away, "I uh...I have something I kinda wanted to talk to you about..." Xander took a deep breath, "You...we've been through a lot you and me. Death, life, hating each other's guts, going out, engagement, marriage ceremony, non- engagement. I love you Anya."

Anya frowned, "I love you too Xander. Are you breaking up with me?"

Xander shook his head, "No, I uh...last time I kinda did it in a rush, I was stupid and younger, and didn't know just how precious life really is. Losing Tara, and almost losing you and Buffy made me realize that I'm might wind up being my father, but I have to actually marry you if I want to find out my future. Anya, can we try this whole...getting married thing again?"

Anya hugged Xander until Kerry thought she saw stuffing coming out of the poor guy, "Yes, yes, yes, yes. But you leave me at the altar I'm gonna do not nice things."

Xander winced, "Not gonna happen this time. I'm a changed guy An..." Anya again engulfed Xander in a hug.

Everyone glanced over at where Riley and Abby were deep in conversation. Kerry and Kim rolled their eyes at each other.

Everyone's glances shifted to Buffy and Michael, "Uh, uh, I just met the guy." Buffy regarded Michael, "But hey, weirder things have happened right."

Everyone shifted their vision to where Spike and Randi were lounging and ignoring everyone else. "Spike looked up. "What?"


End file.
